Love's Jealous Way
by ElaineDex
Summary: What will happen on Atlantis when everyone seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Date : **13 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 1 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Possibly Some Swearing Later In The Story

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster? **

* * *

Ronon Dex was frustrated in every sense of the word.

Ellie was still driving him crazy even after all this time and after everything that had gone on between them.

He had been dropping their daughter off at Ellie's quarters and she had asked him to come in for coffee so that he could put Hope to bed with her and they had ended up talking properly for the first time in months.

But now he was on his way back to his own room trying to dampen down his ardour by thinking of mundane things like writing up his report on his last off-world mission with Sheppard, McKay and Teyla.

He was almost at his own door when Carly, the woman Sheppard's team had rescued along with Lyssa and her brother, approached him.

She sidled up to him and smiled.

"Hi", she said and Ronon leaned against the wall and folded his arms and looked at her.

"Hey", he replied.

"Did you have fun with your daughter?", Carly asked, her fingers playing with the top button on her shirt, the movement drawing Ronon's eyes to her breasts which was of course her intention.

"Yeah", Ronon answered, trying to ignore the fact that there was something about her that turned him on. He regarded her closely as she licked her lips.

"And what about your wife? Did you have fun with her too?", Carly said and Ronon twigged what it was about her.

Carly reminded him of Ellie. She was short, had the long dark hair and small frame. Carly wasn't as curvaceous as Ellie or as cute but hell, she'd have to do.

Ronon moved forward, not answering her question. Instead he pulled Carly to him and she gasped as he crushed his mouth over hers.

He wasn't interested in foreplay or any kind of decent love-making. He wanted sex, it was as simple as that.

He bundled a compliant Carly into his room and shut the door behind them.

They surfaced the next morning, Carly wearing a huge grin and Ronon not feeling overly pleased with himself.

A while later Sheppard nearly announced the news to the entire mess hall and Lyssa had to stamp on his foot under the table as he began,

"You and Carly slept………ouch…..ow, Jesus Lyssa.."

"Keep your voice down", Lyssa said as she turned to glare at Ronon once again.

"What the hell were you thinking?", she asked and Ronon shrugged.

"I felt horny", he replied and Lyssa tutted then stamped on Sheppard's foot again as he tittered.

"Ouch!", he said again glaring at his better half.

"Of all the women here though Ronon, you had to go with her?", Lyssa said and Rodney who had been sitting quietly up to now piped up.

"Well it's obvious really isn't it?".

Sheppard, Lyssa and Ronon all looked at him expectantly and he sighed, giving them his usual 'I'm so clever and you lot can't work it out without me' look.

"Carly is just like Ellie……sort of. Ronon still wants Ellie but she's with Lorne so Ronon has to sleep with Carly…..", he trailed off as he caught the murderous look Ronon was giving him and he snapped the lid of his lap top shut and fled.

Sheppard and Lyssa stared at Ronon for a moment until Lyssa said,

"Is that true?".

Ronon looked away and feigned interest in a passing nurse.

"Of course not", he said.

Sheppard and Lyssa exchanged a glance though that said they didn't believe him.

**OOoOO**

Ellie was missing Lorne. In the three weeks he'd been gone on his journey back to earth she had physically recovered from the incident with Jones' men and Weir had all but forced her to have a few counselling sessions with Kate Heightmeyer of all people, just to be sure she was psychologically ok too.

But she felt fine apart from the fact she felt like her right arm was missing.

She missed Lorne's cute smile and his jokes, she missed the way he touched her hand or her waist without realising and then coloured up if anyone saw.

She wished now that she had told him that she loved him before he'd left. He had been acting very strangely though but she'd put it down to that fact he'd told her he'd blamed himself for what had happened to her.

As soon as he got back she would tell him. She didn't blame him for leaving her on Atlantis, he'd obviously had an issue of his own to deal with and was handling it in his own way. What she did blame him for was him not kissing her senseless before he'd left.

She smiled to herself as she thought of their last-lovemaking session, before the Jones' men incident and her heart quickened as she remembered how it felt when Lorne pushed his hard body into hers…

Someone clearing their throat made Ellie gasp and she blushed and pulled her lab coat together to cover her suddenly hardened nipples that were pushing against her shirt. She turned to see Ronon watching her from the doorway of the lab.

"Are you alright?", he asked gruffly, noticing she looked…….aroused? No, that couldn't be right.

Ellie sucked in some much needed air and nodded.

"Uh-huh", she managed to say then smiled a him. They had talked last night for the first time in months and she was glad that he finally felt he could be like that with her.

"I was thinking….about what happened to you", Ronon said, cursing under his breath as he saw her smile waver so he ploughed on quickly, "I was wondering…if you felt you needed some refresher training….I would help you out….if you wanted?".

Ellie had been thinking of asking Teyla for a bit of extra training to boost her confidence but Ronon would be better to show her because he was the type of man you would need to know how to get away from.

"That would be great…..thank you", she replied and he nodded.

"Just let me know when", he said before moving away.

Ellie sighed as he left. It was bizarre how life could change in such a short space of time.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa and Caleb were sat on hers and Sheppard's balcony, Caleb holding baby Conner in his arms and Lyssa smiled at them, hardly believing she had her brother back after all this time.

But she sensed he wasn't happy about something.

"Okay…..tell me what the problem is. Is it Carly? You're better off without her. You do know she has slept with three marines and Ronon since she's been here don't you?", she said and Caleb glanced at her.

He'd known about the marines but not about Ronon Dex.

Lyssa sighed.

"Caleb you can do so much better than her….I never thought you would end up with a woman like her".

Caleb passed Conner back to her abruptly and stood.

Carly wasn't his problem. They had an agreement about their relationship, if you could call it that and he was happy with it…..sort of.

No, his problem was John Sheppard.

He looked down at his sister and said,

"I could say much the same about you".

"What do you mean?", Lyssa asked, confused.

"John Sheppard is hardly your kind either is he? But, here I find you've had a baby with him and you're planning on marrying him. Our father wouldn't have approved of him, you know that don't you?", Caleb said and Lyssa felt her insides deflate as she realised he was right.

Not that it changed anything.

"I love John", she said and Caleb ran and hand through his hair and sighed.

Now that their father was gone, he was head of the Hunter family and he had no intention of letting Lyssa marry John Sheppard. All he had to do was figure out how he was going to stop it happening.

**OOoOO**

Ronon's smile froze on his face as Ellie entered the training room closely followed by Rodney.

"You don't mind if Rodney joins us do you?", Ellie asked and Ronon shook his head reluctantly as Rodney said,

"I felt I could use a little refresher course too".

"Right", Ronon said flatly.

He had wanted to get Ellie on her own….while Lorne was away Ronon could play. Rodney had ruined that idea…for now.

Feeling disgruntled, Ronon put Rodney through his paces and by the end of their session the Dr left grumbling about how he never intended doing physical exercise ever again.

Ellie laughed and touched Ronon's arm.

"That was great, thank you. I feel a lot more confident already", she said and Ronon was about to say something when Carly entered the room.

"Not interrupting am I?", she drawled and Ellie shook her head.

"No…our session has just finished".

"Gave you a good workout did he? He's soooooo good at that isn't he?", Carly replied and Ellie glanced at Ronon who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Yes…..he is", Ellie answered scooping up her towel from the floor.

"Ellie…", Ronon began as she began to leave but she smiled at him and said,

"Thanks for the lesson….same time next week?".

Ronon nodded and turned to glare at Carly.

"You like to cause trouble", he muttered.

"And you don't?", Carly queried and Ronon looked at her quizzically.

"I know she's your wife, but you're not together and she's with someone else so why are you trying to seduce her again?", Carly said and Ronon couldn't believe she had seen straight though him.

Carly grinned at him as he reached for her, cursing under his breath as they tumbled onto the padded training mats.

**ooooooo**

Two Weeks Later

**ooooooo**

Caleb had formulated a plan. All he had to do was get Carly to help him out but she seemed too pre-occupied with Ronon Dex.

He had to do something to get Ronon away from Carly.

He knew that Ronon was separated from his wife, who was Lyssa's friend, but Carly had told him that Ronon wanted to get her back. Maybe if he showed some interest in the wife, Ronon would leave Carly alone.

He spied an opportunity one afternoon when he saw Ellie walking along balancing a huge armful of books.

Conveniently for him, not only did Ellie drop the books all over the floor , but Ronon was walking along the same corridor but further down, headed toward them.

Caleb pretended he hadn't seen Ronon and he rushed to Ellie's side to help her pick the books up.

"Thanks", Ellie said, smiling at Lyssa's brother whom she hadn't really had any dealings with as of yet.

"No problem", Caleb said as they stood.

He knew Ronon was getting closer and so quickly cupped Ellie's cheek and rubbed an imaginary smudge from her cheek with his thumb.

"There you go…you had a small mark there", he said and Ellie blushed.

"Oh….", she replied, feeling even more confused when Caleb leant a hand on the wall at her side and said,

"I Like you Ellie. What are you doing tonight?".

Ellie gawped at him and Caleb hid a satisfied smile as Ronon's gruff voice said,

"She's training with me".

"Right. I'm sorry", Caleb said straightening. He turned to see Ronon glaring at him in a territorial kind of way and he backed up.

"See you around then", he said to Ellie who was still a bit shocked.

"I never really fancied a toy boy", she said, referring to the fact that Caleb was a little younger than her and Ronon frowned.

"A what?", he asked and Ellie smiled.

Ignoring is his question she asked,

"So, what am I going to learn in tonight's lesson?", and they walked away together back to the lab.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : **15 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 2 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Possibly Some Swearing Later In The Story

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster? **

* * *

Caleb watched Carly closely as she smiled at him.

He had just told her what he had planned for Lyssa and Sheppard and how she could help him and she was digesting the information.

"I've taught you well Caleb, that is a really wicked thing to do…especially to your own sister", she said as she straddled him.

"So you'll help me?", Caleb asked, groaning as she slid down upon his hard shaft.

"Of course I will….you'll always be my favourite lover Caleb, you know that", Carly replied, gasping as Caleb thrust his hips upwards.

"Good. I'll leave it in your capable hands then", Caleb said as he reversed their positions and put Carly beneath him.

**OOoOO**

Lorne paced the halls of the Daedalus as he waited for the ship to dock. He had had seven weeks to get his head straight but he was still no closer to making his mind up about his relationship with Ellie.

He knew he cared about her very much but he wasn't certain that working with her and being in a relationship at the same time was the best idea he'd ever had.

He also wasn't certain how she felt about him. They'd been together not quite a year and in that time they had never really discussed where things were headed between them. Ellie was still married to Ronon for God's sake, another fact that grated on Lorne's nerves.

As he gathered together with the other personnel who were being beamed down into the gate room he decided to leave his decision until he saw Ellie in the flesh. Maybe then he'd know what to do.

**OOoOO**

Ellie was stood with Ronon on the balcony of the bar area. She knew the Daedalus was due anytime now and she was too excited to really concentrate on what Ronon was saying to her.

"I think we've been getting on really well over the last few weeks", Ronon said and Ellie nodded, sipping her drink as she looked out over the ocean.

"So well in fact I was wondering if maybe we could…….", he trailed off as Ellie looked at him.

She looked excited and apprehensive and he wondered if she was just waiting for him to say what he desperately wanted to say.

"What?", she asked absently, wondering if Lorne had beamed down yet.

She looked at Ronon, confusion crossing her face as he took her drink from her and placed it on the table behind them.

"Ronon….?", she said, gasping as he suddenly cupped her face.

"I want us to try again Ellie…..I want you so badly.." and then Ronon covered her mouth with his.

From the doorway of the balcony Lorne stood and watched.

His decision had been made for him.

He turned and left the bar area to head to his room.

Ellie pushed at Ronon's shoulders and wrenched her mouth out from under his.

"Ronon……stop", she said, stumbling back slightly as Ronon released her.

"What? I thought it was what you wanted", he said and Ellie shook her head.

"No….look, I'm sorry if I gave you any wrong ideas and I'm glad we're getting on so well but Ronon…I'm sorry, I love Evan".

"I see", Ronon replied, grabbing his drink and knocking it back in one gulp.

"I'm sorry", Ellie repeated as she left the balcony, her face burning. She'd had no idea Ronon still felt that way about her.

**OOoOO**

Lorne had just showered and was only wearing a clean pair of combats when a knock came on his quarters' doors.

He headed over and opened them to find Ellie stood outside.

His heart beat faster as he saw the hungry look she gave his body before she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"God I've missed you so much…", she said pressing kisses to his neck and Lorne had to close his eyes to steel himself against her.

How could she be like this with him when she'd just been kissing Ronon?

He eased her away from him and Ellie looked at him, her brow furrowing as she took in the look on his face.

"Evan?", she said quizzically, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I find it hard to believe that you've missed me at all", Lorne said, turning away from her and pulling a clean T-shirt over his head.

"What?", Ellie asked feeling a little bemused, "Why?".

"You can cut the crap Ellie…I just saw you on the balcony, kissing your husband", Lorne said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Relief washed over Ellie momentarily and she laughed.

"Oh, that. No….you've got it all wrong…".

"I can't see how. Your faces were stuck together, how could I get that wrong?", Lorne asked angrily and Ellie's face sobered.

"Evan…..Ronon kissed me because he wanted us to try again. If you'd stuck around you'd have seen me push him away and heard me tell him that I……that I…", her words faltered as she struggled to decide if now was a good time to tell him that she loved him or not.

"That you what? That you needed to break it off with me first? Well I'll save you the bother Ellie. We're over. I've been thinking about it whilst I've been away and I've come to the conclusion that it isn't a very good idea that we see each other whilst you're a member of my team. It's too distracting", Lorne ranted.

Ellie stared at him, her face going white with shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I could change teams…", she tried but Lorne shook his head, too busy being angry to even realise that she had just tried to save their relationship instead of just accepting his easy get-out plan.

"No……you're one of the best and I want you on the team", he said and Ellie fought back tears as she retorted,

"So I'm good enough for your team but not for you?".

Lorne looked at her and realised she looked quite upset. She was shaking but he imagined that she was just pissed that he had beaten her to it in the dumping stakes.

"If you want off the team that's fine", he said wearily and Ellie bit back a sob as she turned away.

"I don't want off the team", she said and Lorne sighed deeply. He didn't want things to end like this, they still had to work together.

"Ellie…", he began, his hand touching her shoulder but she jumped away as though he'd burnt her and left his room without looking back.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard was sat in his office, trying to catch up on some reading when Carly entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hi", she said.

Sheppard looked up at her, his brow creasing as he stared at her.

"Hi", he replied warily and Carly smiled.

"Are you busy?", she asked and he nodded.

"Kinda".

"Shame", Carly said, then left leaving Sheppard extremely baffled.

"What is wrong with that woman?", he muttered to himself before going back to his paperwork.

Little did he know that Carly had known that Lyssa was on her way to see Sheppard and she'd wanted to be leaving his office just as Lyssa arrived.

Lyssa saw Carly come out of John's office fiddling with her top button and her hackles rose straight away.

She paused as she watched the brunette run her fingers through her mussed hair as though combing out tangles and then she went on her way in the opposite direction, not even glancing Lyssa's way.

Lyssa stormed into Sheppard's office expecting to find him…….what? What had she been expecting him to be doing? Pulling his pants back up….what?

Shaking her head at her own stupidity she smiled as she saw him sat fully clothed, at this desk, working on his paperwork which was all, incidentally, neatly stacked with no signs of disruption.

Unlike when they'd made love on that very desk.

Sheppard looked up to see who was interrupting him this time but grinned when he saw Lyssa stood there, a strange look on her face.

"Hey honey. Everything ok?", he asked, waving her closer.

"Everything's fine", Lyssa replied, standing in between Sheppard's open legs, her breasts drawing level with his head.

"Has Conner been fed?", Sheppard asked, his eyes looking up at her hungrily.

"Yes", Lyssa replied as his hands cupped her buttocks.

"Good. It's my turn then", he said, just before all the paperwork was sent flying onto the floor.

**OOoOO**

The off-world mission was not going to plan.

Rodney was accompanying Lorne's team as he wanted to 'oversee' the safe collection of the ancient artefact they were looking for but he and Ellie could not, or would not, agree on whose calculations were correct.

Lorne, Lyssa and Franks stood to one side as they bickered over the lap top Ellie held.

"I'm telling you that it is not in that direction", Rodney was saying and Ellie shoved the lap top at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"And I'm telling you that it is", she replied stubbornly.

Lorne pinched at the bridge of his nose to try and ease away his headache. He wasn't sleeping well since his break-up with Ellie and he was tired.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Rodney huffed and Ellie opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Lorne shouted,

"For Christ's sake shut the hell up".

Ellie, Rodney, Lyssa and Franks all looked at him and he glared at them all.

"One of you make the damn decision which way it is", he said but Ellie and Rodney just started to bicker again so he marched over to them.

"Dr McKay, we'll use your route, lead the way", he said abruptly and Ellie looked at him, hurt clear in her eyes but Lorne refused to look at her.

As he and Franks followed Rodney down the dirt path Lyssa approached Ellie.

"What's going on with you two?", she asked as Ellie put her back-pack back on.

"Rodney's just an ass-hole", Ellie replied but Lyssa shook her head.

"No, not you and Rodney. I meant you and Lorne?".

"There is no me and Lorne. He broke up with me", Ellie said, her voice almost breaking but she cleared her throat and kept her composure.

She didn't mind crying in front of Lyssa but she'd be damned if she'd cry in front of Lorne.

"Why?", Lyssa asked as they began to follow the three men down the path.

At length Ellie told Lyssa about Ronon kissing her and how Lorne must have seen them but left before she'd pushed Ronon away.

"You don't think you could get back together with Ronon then?", Lyssa asked, feeling sad for Ronon when Ellie shook her head.

"I just don't feel that way about him anymore. I care for him very much but I don't love him".

"Do you love Lorne?", Lyssa said, surprised when Ellie answered simply,

"With all my heart".

When they'd been walking for nearly an hour, Rodney stopped abruptly.

"What is it?", Lorne asked, looking over Rodney's shoulder and at the lap tops' screen.

"We…ah…..we seem to be…..", Rodney trailed off as Lyssa interjected,

"Going the wrong way?".

"Ah…well….", Rodney began and Lorne said,

"Dr McKay?", in a threatening tone.

"Yes. Alright. We're going the wrong way".

Everyone cursed and Lorne glanced at Ellie, expecting her to say she'd told him so but she didn't.

Instead she turned away and began to head back the way they'd come.

"I think you owe her an apology", Lyssa said and Lorne nodded and jogged to catch her up.

Ellie glanced at Lorne as he drew level with her and then looked away quickly when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry", he said, frowning when she didn't reply.

"Ellie….", he began but she cut him off.

"If I'm so bloody important to your team don't you think you should trust my judgement a little more? I am the scientific advisor for this team, not Rodney. If I say it's the wrong bloody way then you should listen to me, not him", she said hotly and Lorne nodded.

"I'm sorry", he said again and Ellie folded her arms again.

"Stop saying you're sorry…it's not helping……with anything", she said, walking a little quicker and Lorne dropped back, letting her get ahead of him.

"Nice one Sir", Franks commented as he passed Lorne but then shut up abruptly as Lorne gave him a killer look.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : **16 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 3 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Possibly Some Swearing Later In The Story

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster? **

* * *

Caleb knew that Lyssa was off-world and he spied his chance to speak to Sheppard.

He caught up to him as he left the mess hall.

"Colonel Sheppard could I speak with you?", he asked and Sheppard turned and smiled when he saw it was Lyssa's brother.

"Sure….what's on your mind?", Sheppard asked thinking Caleb maybe wanted something to keep him occupied, a place on a team maybe or a job around the city and so his mouth fell open when Caleb replied,

"What's on my mind is the fact that there is no way I'm going to allow you to marry my sister".

"Excuse me?", Sheppard said, cocking his head to one side as he so often did when he wasn't sure he'd understood someone correctly.

"You are not the right man for Lyssa and there is no possible way as head of our family that I can allow the marriage to take place", Caleb said and Sheppard looked at him as though he had a screw loose.

"Now look here…", he began but Caleb cut him off,

"No you look Colonel, you break it off with my sister now and this goes no further but if you test me……..", he trailed off ominously but Sheppard laughed.

"Are you threatening me?", he asked and Caleb shrugged.

"Not threatening you exactly, merely warning you".

"Warning me about what?", Sheppard asked, folding his arms as Caleb said,

"Warning you to break it off with Lyssa or things are going to get decidedly sticky for you around here".

As Caleb walked off Sheppard scratched his head and pulled a face as he watched the other man's retreating back.

"Did I really just have that conversation?", he muttered to himself as he turned away and totally disregarded everything Caleb had just said.

Lyssa would make up her own mind about who she would marry and he certainly had nothing to worry about on that front.

**OOoOO**

Lorne and his team, plus Rodney, returned to Atlantis feeling disgruntled following the four hour walk which should have only been a two hour walk.

"What happened?", Weir asked as they headed up the steps toward her.

"We went the wrong way", Lyssa informed her and Weir looked to Ellie who said nothing, merely pointed at Rodney and threw an offended look in Lorne's direction.

"Okay….we've been over my slight error too many times now….can we just drop it?", Rodney spluttered.

"We got the artefact", Lorne said and Weir nodded.

"Great, well, briefing room in five minutes please".

As they all filed past her, Ronon approached Ellie and caught her arm. Lorne passed them trying not to listen but he couldn't help overhearing Ronon say,

"I want to see you later….there's something I need to talk to you about".

Lorne's jaw clenched at the thought of Ellie spending any time alone with Ronon and he left the gate room quickly to avoid seeing or hearing any more.

Ellie looked up at Ronon.

"What is it?", she asked but Ronon just smiled at her.

"Later?", he asked and she nodded, watching as he headed off.

The briefing went well and Ellie and Rodney managed to demonstrate the artefact without bickering but Ellie was painfully aware of Lorne's eyes on her the whole time, making her feel hot and very bothered.

A while later Ellie entered the bar area to meet Ronon, her eyes clashing with Lorne's as he stood with Lieutenant Sanders. Of all the women on Atlantis that he could choose from why did he have to pick her?

Ellie vividly remembered the cat-fight she'd had with Sanders in the mess hall and she cringed inwardly.

Trying to act un-phased Ellie headed across to where Ronon was sat and joined him.

"What's with you two?", Ronon asked, nodding his head in Lorne's direction but Ellie shook her head.

"Nothing. What did you want to see me about?", she asked and Ronon sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows upon the table.

"I think we should go and see the Athosian priest who married us", he said and Ellie blinked at him, not expecting to hear that.

"Right", she said bluntly, "You……..you want to end our marriage?", and even though she knew it was over it was still hard to hear the words spoken out loud.

"No……but I think you do and if you don't love me any more it's only fair that I let you go", Ronon replied and Ellie looked at him wondering how on earth she could have ever fallen out of love with him.

"I'm so sorry", she said, her hand closing over his and Ronon forced a smile.

"Me too……but don't you ever imagine you'll be totally free of me….not whilst Hope is around", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way".

Over by the bar, Lorne knocked his shot back and turned to Sanders who was grinning at him seductively.

"Can I get you another drink?", he asked and she nodded.

Ellie tried to ignore the fact Lorne was buying the Lieutenant another drink and she turned to Ronon as he said,

"We'll go to the mainland on tomorrow's jumper run then".

"That's fine", Ellie said sounding distracted and Ronon regarded her.

"Is he messing with you?", he asked glancing at Lorne and Ellie shook her head, turning away from the 'if looks could kill' glare that Sanders was throwing at her.

"No….it's fine", she replied and Ronon nodded uncertainly as he stood.

"I'll go get Hope. I'll drop her off with you later", he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek before leaving her.

Ellie watched as a marine approached Lorne and he excused himself from Sanders for a minute whilst he moved to where a group of marines were sitting.

Slowly Sanders ambled over to her, her glass in her hand as she stopped in front of Ellie.

"So…it looks like I was right….you've messed with Lorne's head. It's just lucky that I'm here to help him pick up the pieces and I know I'll be able to do that sooooo well", Sanders drawled and Ellie stood, forcing the marine to back up a step.

"So now who's the slut?", Ellie asked, turning to walk away but feeling Sanders hand clamp around her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Look….if Evan wants you then good luck to him", Ellie said trying to twist her arm out of Sanders grip but the marine tightened her hold and Ellie winced as Sanders said,

"You little bitch….".

"Just leave me alone", Ellie said, shoving at Sanders. She didn't want to fight with the woman…..she wasn't riled up enough to even have a fair first shot, not like the last time.

Sanders dropped her glass and it smashed on the floor, drawing peoples gazes as she slapped Ellie around the face and then went for her throat.

Lorne glanced up from his conversation with the marines and groaned as he saw Sanders slap Ellie who would have fallen over but for the fact that Sanders grabbed her by the throat, effectively keeping her upright.

Ellie dug her finger nails into Sanders arms as she tried to release the other woman's grip on her throat.

Stars began to pop before her eyes and she closed them, fighting for breath.

Lorne ran over to them at the same time as Sheppard, who had just entered the room.

Sheppard grabbed Sanders arms and wrenched her away from Ellie.

"Lieutenant what the hell is going on here?", he asked as Ellie coughed and all but slumped against Lorne in relief.

"She is annoying me", Sanders griped, glaring at Ellie who was fast becoming aware that she was clinging a little too needily onto Lorne's T-shirt.

She tried to move away but found she was shaking too much and so decided to stay put for now.

"Well McKay annoys me but I don't try and strangle him", Sheppard said.

"Did Dr. Harrison provoke you?", Lorne asked and Sanders looked at him.

"Well, no. I did it for you…..Sir", Sanders said and Sheppard laughed.

"Oh boy", he said, pulling Sanders away, "Holding cells for you until you calm down and are ready to apologise".

When Ellie and Lorne were alone she managed to move away from him but felt bereft at the loss of contact with his body.

"Did I provoke her? What kind of question was that?", she asked and Lorne looked at her.

"Well did you?", he asked and Ellie glared at him.

"Of course not….she's just a maniac. Your choice of new girlfriend isn't exactly a good one".

"Well my ex-girlfriend wasn't one of my best ideas either", Lorne shot back and Ellie gasped as his words sent a sliver of ice through her heart.

"I didn't mean…..", Lorne began but Ellie held up a hand to stop him.

"Forget it", she said, turning and walking away from him.

**OOoOO**

The next day Ellie and Ronon went and saw the Athosian priest who reluctantly performed a ceremony to separate them in which they had to remove one another's wedding bands. It was at that point that Ellie cried, despite her determination that this was the right thing to do.

She clung to Ronon and they both felt the finality of what they'd done hit them harshly.

"If you change your mind……..", Ronon said and Ellie laughed, swiping at her tears.

"What? We'll just get married again?", she joked but her face straightened when Ronon nodded.

"Sure…..", he said and Ellie shook her head, smiling at him.

They held hands as they returned to the jumper, strangely feeling closer to one another than they had in a very long time.

**OOoOO**

The next day Sheppard waved Lyssa off in the gate room as she left with Lorne and the rest of her team and then he jumped as he turned to find Carly stood extremely close to him.

"Whoa…..Hey…..Carly", he said thinking that this girl was seriously weird.

He moved away from her, feeling un-nerved as she continued to merely grin at him.

"Can I help you?", he asked but she shook her head.

"Not just now Colonel".

"Right", Sheppard said, edging away from her. What the hell Ronon had been thinking about when he'd slept with her was beyond him.

In his opinion both Caleb and Carly deserved each other and only for Caleb being Lyssa's brother he would have insisted that the pair of them move on by now.

Still, for Lyssa's sake he'd put up with them…for now.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **17 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster? **

* * *

Major Lorne was in a foul mood.

He had seen Ellie leave for the mainland yesterday with Ronon and he had assumed they were going on a date or something and he wasn't happy.

But, it was his own fault. He had finished with Ellie…..but then again, she had been kissing Ronon when he'd found her on his return from earth.

Lorne's head hurt.

If only he could get past the fact that he was still scared to death by the prospect of her being hurt or worse when they were off-world.

Breaking up with her hadn't made things any better because he felt just the same way about things now as he had done when they were together, except now he missed her like hell into the bargain.

Franks was up in front, Lyssa and Ellie in the middle with Lorne bringing up the rear and he absently tuned into the girls' conversation as they walked toward the village they were supposed to be finding.

"I can't believe that you and Ronon have actually done it", Lyssa was saying and he watched as Ellie moved closer to Lyssa and he couldn't catch everything she said, only snippets.

"I know, but Ronon said……….and then we swapped rings and………………….then Ronon and I held hands………………Ronon said…..".

Lorne had heard enough and he caught up to them quickly.

"Could we stop with the personal chit chat and concentrate on finding this damn village?", he said and Ellie and Lyssa heard the angry undertone to his voice.

"We're in the process of finding the 'damn' village now", Ellie retorted, glancing down at her lap top only to realise they had actually strayed from the correct route, albeit only slightly.

Lorne saw the look on her face.

"What?", he asked.

"Um…we just need to head that way a bit", and she pointed to the left.

"For fuck's sake", Lorne muttered, swearing un-characteristically and Ellie and Lyssa glanced at one another as he whistled to Franks who was quite a way up ahead and waved him back.

"There's no need to swear", Ellie said, her eyes widening as Lorne stuck his face in hers as he replied,

"Just do your job and get us to the FUCKING village and quit talking about your FUCKING personal life…..concentrate on what you're doing before you get us all lost", and with that he stormed off in the general direction she'd pointed to a few moments earlier.

Ellie felt too stunned to react immediately but she eventually blinked as tears formed in her eyes.

"What the hell…..?", Lyssa began, about to go after Lorne but Ellie stopped her, her hand catching Lyssa's.

"No….just leave him. I'll talk to him later…I think I may have to swap teams", she said and Lyssa looked at her as did Franks who had just joined them.

"Don't sweat it too much Doc.", Franks said, "He's pissed that you got back with Ronon. Give him time, he'll get over it", and then he moved on, leaving Lyssa and Ellie gawping at one another.

They eventually reached the village and were greeted warmly by the people in charge.

One man seemed particularly taken with Ellie and he ushered her into a room that they had set up as a lab.

Lorne observed silently, his jaw set angrily. He wanted to regret his earlier outburst but found he couldn't bring himself to. In fact, if anything, he could feel another one brewing and the way this man was ogling Ellie was not helping matters.

Lorne remained stonily silent for the entire day, leaving the negotiations to Ellie, which she seemed to be handling remarkably well.

Not surprising seeing as the man, whose name incidentally was Ben, was practically eating out of her hands and definitely trying to get inside of her pants, well, as far as Lorne was concerned he was.

They finished up the deal and Lorne set the pace so that they made it back to the gate in no time.

As soon as the briefing with Weir was over, Lyssa and Franks made themselves scarce, sensing that something was going to kick off between Ellie and Lorne who were walking away from the briefing room, tension sizzling between them.

They made it onto the upper levels relatively peacefully but Ellie wanted to know what the problem was and Lorne was stubbornly refusing to tell her, instead he just kept glaring at her.

"If you don't tell me what I'm supposed to have done then how can I fix it?", she asked, angry at his refusal to even speak to her.

"Supposed to have done", Lorne laughed sardonically. "There is no 'supposed' about it. I watched you", he bit out.

"Watched me what? For heaven's sake Evan stop being so bloody cryptic and tell me what's on your mind", Ellie said, sighing when he still refused to tell her, just continued to glare at her.

"Fine, don't tell me then", she said going to walk past him but Lorne grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Alright I'll tell you. You were flirting, outrageously, with that Ben guy", he yelled, his eyes full of anger and fire.

"Flirting?!", Ellie gasped, "I smiled at the guy a few times maybe, but for God's sake is that a crime. We were negotiating for technology, surely a smile or two couldn't hurt?", she asked.

"Smile? You didn't just smile, you had your hand on his arm half the day", Lorne replied, angry that she was trying to wangle her way out of what she'd done.

"You were FLIRTING, right in front of my face".

Ellie paused for a moment to think about why Lorne was so worked up. Surely he shouldn't be reacting like this being as they weren't even together anymore.

She looked around, their overly loud discussion was getting them noticed by various members of the city and she didn't want to get hauled into Weir's office for disturbing the peace.

"What has it got to do with you if I FLIRT with anyone?", she asked as she dragged him into a spare guests' quarters so that they could finish their 'discussion' in private.

"You know….you're absolutely right. What has it got to do with me?", Lorne yelled, "Maybe I should go have a word with Ronon, see if he knows what his 'wife' gets up to off-world".

The resounding slapping sound as Ellie's hand connected with Lorne's face silenced him and they stared at one another, breathing heavily.

Lorne stood for a moment, his face starting to redden where her hand had made contact, his eyes flashing fire as he looked at her.

Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her harshly, angrily, his mouth showing no gentleness as his frustration burst forth. All of his thoughts and feelings of the past few weeks had cumulated to this moment.

When Ellie began to kiss him back, Lorne's mouth became more gentle but the urgency was still there.

"Tell me you want me", he said as he kissed her.

"I want you", Ellie replied.

Lorne groaned. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"No! Tell me you want ME", he told her.

Ellie frowned until it dawned on her what he was asking of her.

"I want you Evan. No-one else, just you", she told him.

Obviously she'd said the right thing as he delved his hands into her hair and kissed her again.

"I want you so badly Ellie but I can't just have another affair with you", he said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Ellie's body melted against his and Lorne groaned as she pushed her hands up underneath his T-shirt to feel his smooth skin.

"You don't have to", she murmured and Lorne pulled back to look at her.

"I don't just want one night either", he said and as Ellie looked into his eyes she realised that now was the right time…

"I love you Evan", she said, watching as his face softened momentarily before hardening again.

"But you and Ronon seem so close again and I saw you go to the mainland yesterday with him", he said and Ellie reached for him as he went to step away from her.

"No!", she said, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his T-shirt to stop him going anywhere and Lorne turned to face her again.

"Ronon and I went to the mainland yesterday to end our marriage", and she showed him the finger where her wedding band used to be but which was now bare.

Lorne looked from her finger back to her face and saw the truth in her eyes as they pleaded with him not to walk out on her again.

"I'm sorry I went to Earth with Jones and Tyler", he said, trying not to dance around the room at the thought that she was now free, "I should have stayed, especially with what you'd just been through".

"It doesn't matter….you had stuff to deal with and you had to do it in your own way. I understood that, I just don't understand why you pushed me away when you got back", Ellie replied still fearing the worst.

She had bared her heart and he had not said the words back to her.

"What happened to you scared the crap out of me Ellie…what if I hadn't showed up when I had?"

"But you did and you can't keep thinking that way", she replied but Lorne shook his head.

"It was my fault. I sent you with Tyler…"

"No Evan. It wasn't your fault", she said stepping close to him and gripping his face in her hands.

"You know the risks we take everyday as well as I do. It's what we signed up for when we took positions on Atlantis. If something's going to happen to me or you then it will happen and you can't waste your life thinking about it all the time".

Lorne nodded. He understood what she was saying but he was still dubious about her going off-world if they were in a relationship.

The longer he remained silent, the more anxious Ellie became.

Maybe he didn't want them to be together at all….She moved her hands from his face and turned her back to him, hoping he wouldn't see the look of hurt on her face.

"I think I should come off the team…we can't carry on like this…", she began but gasped when Lorne's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her back against his body, his lips at her ear.

"No….that's not what I want", he said and Ellie's breath quickened as his hands slid to her hips and he caressed them.

"Then what do you want?", she asked, shifting her bottom against him, the feel of his erection making her close her eyes as desire rushed to the pit of her stomach.

Lorne spun her to face him, one hand bunching in the back of her hair as he tipped her head back.

"You Ellie. I want you", he said seconds before his mouth closed over hers.

They began to pull at each others clothes and it wasn't long before they stood before each other naked, desire sizzling between them as they looked at one another.

Lorne was the first to move, pressing his body against her then dragging her over to the bed. He pushed her down onto it and then pressed her thighs apart and moved to lie in between them. He groaned loudly as his hard flesh pressed against her intimately.

"I've missed this", he told her, his mouth moving to her neck, "I've missed being with you….holding you…..loving you", he moaned as he rubbed his body back and forth on her, the slight friction against her body feeling delicious, but it wasn't enough.

"And you think I haven't missed you?", Ellie asked, gasping as she felt the tip of his shaft pushing slightly at her entrance.

She arched her hips upwards, expecting to feel him thrust into her but instead he pulled away and Ellie opened her eyes to see Lorne looking down at her.

"What is it?", she asked, her hands gripping his buttocks in an effort to try and stop him moving any further away.

Lorne groaned but shook his head.

"Elle….we have no protection with us. We can't do this now", he said and Ellie closed her eyes, disappointment rushing over her.

Making a quick decision she flattened her hands against his buttocks and pressed firmly, bringing the tip of his erection back into contact with her moist folds.

"What are you doing?", Lorne moaned as she moved her hips so that she slid against him.

"I want to feel you inside of me", Ellie replied, sliding her legs up his thighs and Lorne gritted his teeth.

"Ellie?", he said her name, his voice holding a warning and a question.

"Please…..", Ellie responded, her hips arching at the same time as Lorne lost control and she cried out as he thrust into her, the feeling of being filled by him completely overwhelming her senses.

"I love you", Lorne said in her ear as he stilled his movements for a moment and Ellie's eyes sprang open at his words.

"You do?", she asked as he moved up onto his hands.

"Yes", he said simply, his eyes moving from her face down to where their bodies were joined. He'd missed being able to watch this…watch her while he made love to her and the sight of his shaft sliding in and out of her without protection looked almost as good as it felt.

Ellie reached up and pulled his head down for a fiery kiss.

Lorne moved back down to rest on his elbows, his body thrusting against her, filling her.

Ellie wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper access and Lorne groaned against her mouth.

"Ellie……you feel so good….I can't wait….", but before he'd finished Ellie screamed out as her orgasm hit her, her muscles gripping him tightly as the pit of her stomach danced exquisitely.

Lorne pushed his hands beneath her to grip her bottom and pull her up tightly against him as he ground his body against hers.

He buried his face into her neck as he came, moaning loudly and Ellie clutched at his shoulders as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her completely.

They lay together quietly, Lorne's body still joined with hers and suddenly Ellie giggled.

"What?", Lorne asked, his hand moving to cup her breast in a gentle caress.

"I was just thinking about the way you swore earlier, on the way to the village….it was quite funny", Ellie replied and she felt Lorne's cheeks begin to burn rather than saw them.

He lifted his head to look at her, regret clear in his expression.

"I'm sorry….you know I would never normally….", he stopped as Ellie covered his mouth with her fingers.

"It's alright. I was kind of hoping you lost it because you cared", she said, gasping as he took her hand in his and sucked one of her fingers into his mouth.

"Oh I care….", he said just before his mouth took hers in yet another passionate kiss.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : **19 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 5 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster? **

* * *

Sheppard sighed as he turned over and propped himself up on his elbow to watch Lyssa whilst she slept.

He had never had himself down as the marrying kind until he'd met her and then all thoughts of playing around had vanished.

They'd been engaged now for a couple of months and she had never mentioned setting a date for the wedding which troubled him greatly.

Okay, so she'd given birth to their son and been kidnapped by Jones in between time but those were no excuses!

Weren't women supposed to go on about the damn things from the moment you gave them a ring?

So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't realise that Lyssa had actually woken up and was watching the expressions that crossed his face as his thoughts wandered.

She smiled and reached up, touching her hand to his face.

"Hey. Are you alright?", she asked and Sheppard's eyes flew to her face.

"Mornin'", he said, immediately snuggling closer to her, his hand slipping across her abdomen under the sheets.

"What were you thinking about?", Lyssa tried again, getting the feeling he had something on his mind.

"The wedding", Sheppard replied, laying his head on her chest and Lyssa looked down at his hair, crinkling her nose as it tickled the end.

"Wedding?", she said cautiously and he nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to set a date yet. You haven't mentioned it", he said and felt Lyssa tense.

She hadn't mentioned to him that Caleb didn't approve of him and she had wanted a little more time to talk her brother around before she talked dates with Sheppard.

"There's no rush is there?", she asked, pushing to sit up and Sheppard sat up, allowing her to move.

He watched as she got out of bed and crossed to their son's crib to check on him.

He frowned, "I guess not".

"Good", Lyssa said effectively ending the conversation as she scooped their son up into her arms.

"I need to sort Conner out and then get ready. I told you I'm on an overnight trip with Lorne and the others today didn't I?", she asked and Sheppard nodded, trying not to look too sulky.

So that was it, he thought.

No rush.

Fine.

He wondered if Caleb had said anything to her like he had to him. Maybe he should speak with her brother. He'd do it later when Lyssa was off-world.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa walked along with Franks, a short distance between them and Ellie and Lorne as they walked through a densely wooded area.

They watched as Lorne laughed at something Ellie said and then he tugged playfully on one of the curls that cascaded down her back.

"I don't know which I prefer him being more", Franks said in a low voice, "In love and happy Lorne or angry bastard Lorne".

Lyssa smiled. "Hmm, it's a tough one", she agreed.

She felt happy for Ellie but sad for Ronon, but, if Ellie loved Lorne then there was nothing Ronon could do.

Her thoughts turned to Sheppard and about how abrupt she had been this morning regarding a date for the wedding. Maybe she should have just told him about Caleb's reservations.

She hoped that Sheppard wasn't thinking she didn't want to marry him because she did. She craved stability in a way that frightened her sometimes. It was something she hadn't had in such a long time since before she'd come to Atlantis, not even in her time with Ronon and she needed it like you wouldn't believe.

She resolved to set a date for the wedding as soon as they got back to Atlantis tomorrow.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard searched the halls for Caleb but there was no sign of the damn guy. He was just about to turn the corner onto the corridor where Caleb's quarters where when he saw him and Carly exit the room.

He darted back behind the wall and peeked around the edge. He'd wait until Carly had gone. The girl seriously freaked him out and he had no intention of running into her.

His eyes widened though as he watched Caleb grab Carly around the waist and he pulled her against him, his mouth crashing down over hers. Carly clung to him like a leach.

"Well I never", Sheppard murmured to himself. Who the hell hadn't that woman been with since she'd set foot on Atlantis?

Unluckily for him, Carly suddenly began to head his way and he was forced to retreat back down the hall and hide in an annex until she passed. By the time he got back to Caleb's quarters the man had vanished again.

"Damn it", he cursed, but Caleb couldn't have gotten far so he headed off to look for him.

Amazingly, the guy had vanished into thin air and Sheppard ended up filling his spare time by sparring with Teyla and then running around the upper levels with Ronon, who beat him as usual.

Later he picked Conner up from an Athosian woman who lived in the city and whom Lyssa had befriended, saying she reminded her of her mother and then he headed back to his and Lyssa's quarters.

He hated days like this when Lyssa was off-world and his team was grounded due to some experiment Rodney was running, or Rodney having a dart up his ass or……hang on, come to think of it, it was always Rodney's fault that his team got stuck on Atlantis….he'd have to have words….

His thoughts wandered as he put Conner to bed.

A knock on the door brought him back from his musings and he headed over and opened it, groaning as he saw Carly stood before him.

"Carly!", he said over brightly, "How lovely to see you and how can I help you?".

Carly ignored the sarcasm that dripped off Sheppard's tongue as she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted any company whilst Lyssa was away?", she asked moving closer to him and resting her hand on his arm.

"No. Thanks. I have my son for company", Sheppard replied, wincing as Carly's hand slid down his arm, the ring she wore scratching him.

"Ouch!", he said loudly and Carly stepped back and made a show of examining the ring.

"I'm sorry…..the metal needs smoothing, I caught it and it snagged, making the edge rough", she explained and Sheppard frowned suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Go see Ronon. I'm sure he'll sort you out", he said, his words having a double meaning.

Carly smiled and began to move away.

"Maybe I will", she said.

Sheppard moved back inside his room and sat on the bed.

"Freaky woman", he muttered, laying down and closing his eyes, out for the count before he knew what had happened.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa knew something wasn't right long before any of the others.

She quickened her pace and passed Ellie and Lorne, then turned and headed into the trees.

"Lyssa?", Lorne said, heading after her and Ellie and Franks remained on the path, looking around them now that their suspicions had been raised.

Lorne crouched next to Lyssa and peered through the same bushes that she was looking through.

"Damn", he said as he saw that three wraith and four wraith guards had gotten to the place they were headed for before them and not much was left.

"What do you want to do?", Lyssa asked him, always ready to take out some Wraith.

Lorne glanced back at the Wraith and then radioed Ellie.

"We got seven Wraith on the other side of the trees. Can you see if there's any more?".

Ellie checked her hand-held heat source detector and both she and Franks grimaced as they saw a large number of red dots not that far from Lyssa and Lorne's location.

"Evan we need to get out of here…..now", she replied.

Lyssa and Lorne glanced at one another before heading back through the trees to the path.

Ellie showed Lorne the dots on the screen and he nodded.

"Okay….lets get back to the jumper", he said.

**OOoOO**

Carly waited an hour before heading back to Sheppard's room.

She knew he would be well out of it by now and for quite some time. She just prayed that the serum she'd given him, by way of the scratch from the ring, would last long enough for Caleb's plan to work.

As she slipped into the room she glanced at the baby sleeping in the crib and frowned. She didn't do babies. Horrible little things.

She looked at Sheppard and found him still fully clothed and lying on top of the bed sheets.

"Great. You couldn't have made this easy for me and gotten undressed before you passed out could you?", she moaned, walking to the bed and pulling his boots off.

Once he was naked, Carly stood and admired Sheppard's body.

"Not bad", she decided as she pulled her own clothes off.

She then dragged the sheet from underneath Sheppard's body and pulled it over him and slipped into the bed beside him.

She positioned him so that if anyone walked in it would appear they had made love and fallen to sleep in one another's arms.

Wicked…..but she was loving it. Being bad was what she did best. She didn't know how to be good and didn't know if she ever would.

Lorne's team got back to Atlantis in the early hours of the morning and after a short briefing they headed off to bed.

Lyssa opened the door to hers and Sheppard's quarters and immediately smelt the cheap perfume that wafted on the air. Perfume that was most definitely not hers.

Her stomach knotted as she glanced over to the bed. It looked awfully full in the moonlight for saying there was only supposed to be Sheppard in it.

Her heart was in her mouth as she passed her hand over the light control and she gasped as she saw Sheppard lying with his body half over Carly's and both of them were asleep.

She raced to Conner's crib, tears blurring her eyes as she picked up her sleeping baby and hugged him close to her.

How could John do this to her and with their son in the room?

She walked over to the bed and stared down at them….unable to speak or scream or anything….she was in too much pain.

Suddenly Carly opened her eyes and gasped. She shoved at Sheppard who grunted something about needing to sleep.

"John, wake up…..", Carly said, still shoving at him and Sheppard looked up, squinting at Carly and then up at Lyssa.

"How could you?", Lyssa asked quietly, her voice calm and neutral.

"What?", he asked, sounding groggy and a little disorientated but then again he always did when he was woken up mid-sleep.

"You had sex with this….this….", Lyssa trailed off as Carly brazenly got out of the bed butt naked and glared at Lyssa.

"Be careful what you call me", she said and Lyssa stared at her as did Sheppard who had a look of complete confusion on his face as he tried to figure out what the hell Carly was doing in his bed.

"This SLUT!?", Lyssa finished her sentence and Carly bent to snatch up her clothes as Sheppard sat up, clutching his head.

"That's it!", Carly huffed, "I am not staying around to be insulted, especially if you're not going to defend me", she shot at Sheppard who looked at her blankly.

"I have no idea what the hell either of you is talking about", he said, feeling like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone or something.

"You're not denying it then?", Lyssa asked hotly and Sheppard tried to get out of the bed but got his legs tangled.

"I haven't done anything", he said, getting annoyed now because his brain felt muddled and he knew something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly Conner began to whinge and then let out a throaty wale.

"Jeez, shut the kid up", Carly said and both Sheppard and Lyssa turned to glare at her.

"Get out!", the both said at the same time.

Carly pulled her shirt on and left, a huge smirk on her face as she heard Lyssa cry,

"Why John? Why would you do this?"

Sheppard could only gawp at Lyssa. He had no explanation for any of what had just happened.

Lyssa cursed and returned Conner to his crib whilst she put a few of his things into a back pack.

"Lyssa, I have no idea what the hell happened", Sheppard said as he watched her and realised what she was doing.

"Oh I bet you don't", Lyssa snapped angrily. She put the pack onto her shoulder and scooped Conner up again and headed for the door.

"Lyssa!", Sheppard cried, trying to get the damn bed sheet from around his legs but she opened the door just as he crashed onto the floor, his legs just not co-operating and he knew he must have been drugged.

Caleb. That bastard.

"LYSSA!!", he yelled, but it was too late. She had gone and taken their son with her.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : **20 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Jealous Way

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 6 of 6

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Passionate Revenge

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks and Carly are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: What will happen when everyone on Atlantis seems to get a touch of The Green Eyed Monster?**

**

* * *

**

Lyssa pounded on Ronon's door, Conner screaming his little lungs out as she sobbed and kissed his forehead.

"Shush baby", she cooed, her voice breaking as she waited for Ronon to answer.

As soon as he did she rushed inside.

"What the….?", Ronon began, then upon seeing how upset she was said, "What's he done? I'll kill him?".

Lyssa shook her head and sat on the bed, cradling Conner to sooth him.

Ronon sat by her and eventually both she and the baby quietened down.

"Ok so what's going on?", Ronon asked and Lyssa took a deep breath but didn't reply immediately.

She stood and placed Conner in the middle of the tiny bed that Ronon had in his room for when Hope stayed with him and then she turned to face him.

"I just found John in….", her voice cracked again but she forced herself to continue. "I just found him in bed with Carly".

The words sounded so bizarre that even Ronon remained still for a moment whilst he took in the news.

And then it sunk in and Ronon stood. He went to move to the door but Lyssa grabbed his arm.

"No, Ronon…..please. Just leave it, at least for tonight", she begged and Ronon looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?", he asked and Lyssa swiped at her eyes.

"You slept with her too", she accused and Ronon folded his arms.

"That was different and you know it Lyss", he said and then he pulled her to him as she began to sob again.

"I can't believe I trusted him", she cried and Ronon stroked her head comfortingly.

"Me neither", Ronon said, guiding her to the bed.

"Here, lie down, try to rest", he said pulling her into his embrace and she lay with her head cradled upon his chest.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard knew he needed help.

He managed to drag himself toward the set of drawers where his ear-piece was and he contacted Beckett who arrived a short while later and had him carted off to the infirmary.

Beckett took some blood from Sheppard and concluded that he had indeed been drugged and that he'd had an adverse reaction to it's contents.

"Who did this Colonel?", Beckett asked as he administered something that would help to counter-effect the drug.

Sheppard sighed.

"There's only two people I can think of and they're Caleb and Carly".

"Lyssa's brother and his….lady-friend?", Beckett asked and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah. They're like Bonnie and Clyde. They set me up Doc and now Lyssa thinks I cheated on her with Carly".

"Well I could certainly set her straight about you being drugged", Beckett said and Sheppard sighed.

"Thanks but I think it's gonna take a little more than that".

**OOoOO**

The next morning, her head aching from crying for hours, Lyssa took Conner to Ellie's room.

She knocked and waited for a moment before Lorne opened the door in just his combats.

"Oh, hey Lyssa", he said ushering her inside. He grabbed his T-shirt from the bed and dragged it over his head just as Ellie emerged from the bathroom.

Ellie knew straight away that something was wrong just by looking at Lyssa's face.

She glanced at Lorne who thankfully took the hint.

He pulled his boots on and said,

"I'll just…..I'll see you later" and he dropped a quick kiss on Ellie's mouth before leaving them to it.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ellie turned to Lyssa.

"What's the matter?", she asked, taking Conner from Lyssa as she handed him to her.

"Would you watch him for me whilst I get some of my stuff from my….John's room?", Lyssa asked and Ellie nodded, not understanding.

"Are you alright?", she asked seeing how upset Lyssa was.

Lyssa shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again but she blinked them away.

"John and I are over. I found him in bed with Carly when we got back last night", she announced and Ellie nearly fell over.

"What!?", she said, clearly shocked but not quite as much as Lyssa had been.

"I can't believe it".

"Me neither…but it's true…I saw them with my own eyes, lying there together…asleep…", Lyssa shut her eyes to try to block out the vision.

"Are you certain?…….I mean…", Ellie trailed off as Lyssa shot her a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry…it's just that John, well, he seemed to be so settled with you, asking you to marry him and everything…it just doesn't seem right that he would go and do that", Ellie said and Lyssa folded her arms.

"Don't stick up for him", she said and Ellie shook her head.

"I'm not, I'm just saying…".

"Well don't", Lyssa said, thinking now that maybe it was all her fault for not setting a date for the wedding.

Ellie remained silent as she rocked Conner in her arms. She wanted to side with Lyssa but something just didn't add up. Sheppard was besotted with Lyssa and there was no way he would just go with Carly like that.

Lorne had even said to her that Sheppard had confided in him that he didn't even like Carly and that there was something decidedly weird about her.

"I'll be back in a short while", Lyssa said heading for the door but Ellie held the baby in one hand and reached out to grasp Lyssa's arm with her other.

"Lyssa…..take all the time you need. I know we're not the best of friends but you do know I'm here for you right?", she said and Lyssa nodded although she didn't look convinced.

Ellie sighed as Lyssa left and she looked down at Conner.

"What are we going to do with your mom and dad?", she cooed gently and the baby gurgled in response, completely oblivious to what was going on.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa got to her and Sheppard's quarters at the same time as he did and she groaned inwardly.

He looked wrecked but she said nothing as they went inside.

"I'm glad you're here", Sheppard said and Lyssa glared at him.

"I just came to get my things…I'm not staying", she said.

"You have to let me explain", Sheppard said but Lyssa pointedly ignored him.

"Lyssa, I was drugged…Carly or Caleb drugged me. I didn't have sex with Carly. You have to believe me", Sheppard said, his voice pleading as Lyssa stopped gathering her clothes together to stare at him.

"You want me to believe that my own brother would drug you?", she asked incredulously and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah…well, him or Carly", he said and she shook her head and continued to gather her things.

"Why don't you believe me Lyss? Why would I lie?", Sheppard asked as Lyssa headed for the door.

When Lyssa ignored him he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

Lyssa fought against his hold.

"Get off me! she said, her voice low, choked by emotion.

"Lyssa?", he said pleadingly but when he wouldn't let her go she ploughed her elbow into his stomach so he had to let go of her.

He coughed as she escaped his grasp.

"Please Lyssa…talk to Beckett, he'll confirm it's true", he pleaded but she didn't look back as she grabbed her things and left.

"God damn it!", Sheppard cursed.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa dumped her stuff in Ronon's room and was about to head to see Dr Beckett when she happened upon Caleb.

One look at her brother's face confirmed he knew what had gone on.

"We've both been betrayed", he said pulling Lyssa into his arms and Lyssa nodded.

"I told you Carly was no good", she sniffed and Caleb nodded, smiling behind her back.

"And as I told you, Sheppard is not right for you", he said and Lyssa had to agree.

"I can't believe he would do this to me though", Lyssa said and Caleb stroked her back soothingly as Sheppard came into view further down the hall.

"I'll always be here for you and Conner. It's just me and you from now on sis", he said as he grinned knowingly at Sheppard over her shoulder and Lyssa gripped her brother trustingly.

The End

Find out what happens next in Love's Dance With A Stranger……


End file.
